


Must Be You

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: "Do you believe in love in first sight?"""Love at first sight? Do you mean lust at first sight?"
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 50





	Must Be You

The morning meeting had been brutal.

Think about a room of twelve people who doesn’t even tried listening to your suggestions and comments, you can understand Jiwon’s frustration.

He was so glad to be out of there.

Jiwon grabbed a gyro and a bottle of water from a street vendor and headed back to the office. He tried to avoid the crowds on the sidewalk, but he wasn’t successful.

He’s basically an introvert.

Jiwon love working on his project without the assistance of other people. He really liked it when he worked at the studio alone outside of Seoul.

No one was there to bother him. He only had to attend meetings via conference calls. He could go home after work without all the traffic nightmares of the big city, and no one ever dropped by.

He really loved it!

It was quite different here.

Jiwon had to attend meetings in person. He had to go to after-work social events. And people were always inviting Jiwon to do things on his weekends.

This weekend was free.

Most of the people in the office had either taken the day off or were in some other city attending some other meeting. Jiwon had about an hour’s worth of work to do at his computer, and then he was going to his apartment to watch a few episodes of “Django” and read the rest of “The hateful eight”

The elevator ride to the office was quick, the lights in the office were bright, and the noise level was non-existent.

Peace and quiet.

“Finally!” Jiwon said as he gulped down the rest of his lunch and quickly got to work.

About thirty minutes had gone by when Jiwon heard the door to the office open. From his cubicle, Jiwon couldn’t see who it was, but he didn’t really care either. Jiwon kept working, and whoever came in must have gone to his station quietly, because Jiwon didn’t hear anything or anyone for the next twenty or so minutes.

Jiwon had just finished and had decided to check emails when he heard, “I’m looking for Nina.”

The only Nina he knew worked in the back; she was head of Technology Integration or part of HR something or an IT? Jiwon didn’t really remember, because he didn’t really care. But he thought he had to help the guy out.

It changed Jiwon’s life forever.

“I don’t think Nina’s here,” Jiwon said as he walked toward the front of the office. “Almost everyone has taken the afternoon off or is at a meeting.”

Then Jiwon saw him.

Where do I start?

He was five feet eleven and a half inches of pure beautiful and gorgeousness. Jiwon doesn’t know whether it was his dark hair, parted on the side with short bangs that didn’t need any fancy hair-stylist to look perfect or maybe his dark hazelnut-brown eyes that caused the blood to rush in Jiwon’s veins. He supposes that the guy’s nose attracted Jiwon as well. His smile was perfect, too; not the kind of perfect you see on billboards for braces. His teeth weren’t perfectly straight; they were authentically straight. Some teeth had a tiny gap between them; others butted tightly to its neighbor. Together, they formed a bright smile that made the sun jobless.

Of course, his lips were perfect, too. The top one was a little plumper than the bottom. They weren’t too big; they weren’t too small; they were just the right shade, too. His lips were a perfect contrast to his pale skin. It had that alabaster shade to it that was blemish-free.

Jiwon stopped. He was sure he was staring at him.

“Nina’s my sister, and I’ve flown into town to visit. My name’s Junhoe.”

He blinked, one two three, okay take a deep breath. He can’t believe that it’s possible for an angel to talk.

“I’m Jiwon.” He said as he continued to just stand there.

Junhoe was smiling, but then his lips closed, and he looked at the ground and then back at Jiwon. He was waiting for him to say something.

“Let’s go back to my cubicle and find out where she is.”

Junhoe nods and they walked back to Jiwon’s station and offered Junhoe a seat.

Jiwon sat purposefully in his chair and tried to maintain an air of professionalism. He admits that staying calm next to such a beautiful man was not difficult. He had a lot of practice. Most of the handsome men he meets are married or divorced with kids. Some of them have hinted that they like to play around, but no matter how hard they make Jiwon, he’s not into that.

When Jiwon first realized that he found the guys cute, but not the girls, he was in junior high. Those are the dangerous years when the “straight” guys would beat the shit out of you if they suspected you were gay. Jiwon got good at acting disinterested. He acted that way all through high school.

By the time Jiwon got to college, he didn’t have time to show any interest at all. Jiwon was there on a scholarship and he wanted to get a masters. Sound engineering is a tough field. All of his energy went into getting all A’s. Once Jiwon got into graduate school, his life was consumed by his studies.

Being an introvert helped.

Actually, it helped him a lot.

When Jiwon got out of school, he was top of his class and alone. He got a great job, and he was still alone. He told himseld that he didn’t mind being alone.

“Life was certainly easier without having to worry about someone else. “

Yes? No?

And that brings them back to finding Nina. 

A call to Nina’s desk got Jiwon a voice message saying she was out of the office. Way out of the office. She was in Canada. Jiwon looked up at Junhoe. “Have you talked to her today? Or texted her?”

“No. I talked to her last week, and her plans were to go to the beach tomorrow. I flew up here to surprise her. It’s an early birthday surprise; her birthday is in another week. I texted her when I left the airport on my way here, but I still haven’t heard from her."

Was he nervous? Is that why he seemed to be rambling?

Jiwon nodded his head slightly. 

"There’s a problem, isn’t there, Jiwon?”

“Yes, Junhoe, there is.” He replied as he pulled up a U.S. map on his computer screen. “You see, we’re here.” Junhoe stood next to Jiwon and bent forward to see the screen better. “And your sister’s in Canada.”

Jiwon turned to face Junhoe, and his nose brushed against Junhoe’s cheek, and his ears felt burning.

Junhoe pulled back and looked at Jiwon. There was more than a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I guess I should go back home then.” He looked down at the ground and let out a big sigh. “Thanks. I’ll just go get my stuff.” He started to turn.

Jiwon was not sure what came over him. Well, that’s not actually true. And he knows people will say that he started to think with his dick instead of his head, but that’s not true either.

Jiwon really think, but his heart took over. “Don’t go.” he said as he grabbed Junhoe’s hand.

Junhoe turned and look at him. Jiwon could feel Junhoe eyes studying his eyes. It was as though he was trying to see deep inside Jiwon.

“I don’t know.” Junhoe replied

“You’re already here. Let’s make it worth it.” Jiwon paused; he was searching for the right words. “I want to get to know you better.”

Junhoe shook his head slowly. “We just met. I think you’re attractive, but I don’t want to play around with someone I’ll never see again.”

“No. That’s not what I’m asking for. Let’s have dinner. We’ll go do something. I don’t know, bowling, a movie, a walk by the lake. Just to get to know each other.”

“I've heard that promise before.” Junhoe bit his lip, but he kept looking at Jiwon.

Did he want Jiwon to reassure him?

“Look. I’m a virgin." No. Jiwon don’t say that!

He can't believe he just told Junhoe that words. "Well. I’ve waited for the right guy. I don’t know if you’re the right guy, but you’ve made me wonder whether you’re the right guy. So, I want to find out more about you. You’re worth getting to know better, right?”

“Oh, that was fast.” Junhoe’s gaze never faltered.

“Yeah. Well, maybe I’m worth it, too?” Jiwon stood up. He realized his hand was still holding Junhoes’. “What’s your favorite thing to eat?”

Junhoe smiled. “It’s actually lasagna.”

“Well, I know the perfect place.”

Time seemed to speed up at that point.

They had a great dinner at Yunhyeong’s Italian Kitchen. The two took a long walk in the park, and toward the end of the walk, Junhoe pulled Jiwon’s head down and kissed him.

Jiwon kissed back, and they kissed several times over the next two days.

Jiwon let Junhoe use his bedroom, and he slept on the sofa. He didn't want to turn a Mr. Right into a Mr. Right-Now.

Junhoe’s flight is today, he needs to leave at 5:30. Jiwon showered first and was settled on the couch. He could hear Junhoe singing in the shower.

It made him smile.

So many of the things Junhoe did made him smile.

When he was done, the apartment was strangely silent.

The augmented happiness Jiwon had felt all weekend was draining away.

They hadn’t talked about getting together again. Jiwon had been afraid to bring it up.

He didn’t want to hear that Junhoe was having a great time but wasn’t interested in seeing him again. He didn’t want to hear that he thought that they had make great friends--and just friends.

Jiwon stared at the darkness that he knew was the ceiling. Maybe two great days of happiness were all that he was going to get.

“Jiwoooon?” It was just above a whisper. “Jiwon, I need your help.”

He sat up.

“Junhoe, why? What happen? Are you okay?” Jiwon stood up and moved toward the bedroom door.

“No. I’m not okay.”

Jiwon reached for him. One hand on his arm, the other just above his hip. Junhoe was shirtless, and he was ice-cold. 

“What’s wrong?” Jiwon pulled Junhoe close to him; he was shivering. Jiwon rubbed his hand up and down onto Junhoe’s back.

“I don’t want to go.”

Jiwon’s hand froze in place. He felt tears form in his eyes.

Junhoe turned his head and nuzzled it into Jiwon’s neck. “I’m falling in love with you. I want to stay with you. I wanted to tell you before, but I wasn’t sure how.”

Jiwon leaned his head forward and kissed Junhoe long and deep. “I want you to stay,” He told him. “I want you to stay. Stay with me.”

Junhoe’s hand pulled Jiwon’s head back to his, and the next kiss lasted longer than any kiss ever had. His hand slid down to Jiwon and their fingers interlaced.

Junhoe turned slightly and led Jiwon into his bedroom. He got onto the bed and pulled Jiwon down next to him. Junhoe began to kiss him gently from Jiwon’s lips, down to Jiwon’s chin, and then up to his jawline to his ear. “I want you, Jiwon,” he whispered.

Jiwon pulled his t-shirt off and pulled Junhoe against him. His bare skin brushed against Junhoe’s soft chest, and Jiwon felt his dick begin to harden. Junhoe kissed him again and then pushed him back. His tongue danced across Jiwon’s nipple as his hand brushed against Jiwon’s crotch.

Jiwon gasped.

With both hands, Jiwon reached for the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down to Junhoe’s thighs. He moved forward with a twisting motion as he pushed Junhoe onto the bed and under him.

“Uh. Jiwon ~”

In one motion, Jiwon pulled Junhoe’s underwear straight up. His legs shot toward the ceiling, as he pulled his underwear off and toss them to the side. Jiwon placed his hands behind Junhoe’s knees and bent them toward his armpits as Jiwon covered Junhoe’s body with his.

Jiwon thrust his tongue deep into Junoe’s mouth and kissed him.

“Uhmmmm” he moaned

Junhoe’s arms tried to circle Jiwon’s back, and he pulled Jiwon down to him. The weight of Jiwon’s upper body was on him. But Jiwon kept kissing him. He couldn’t get enough of Junhoe.

Jiwon felt Junhoe’s hard dick rub against his belly. He pushed himself up on his knees and repositioned himself. He brought his mouth down and licked the length of Junhoe’s shaft.

“Jiwon ~Take the rest of your clothes off,” Junhoe demanded, and Jiwon complied.

Junhoe grabbed Jiwon’s dick and wrapped his lips around the head. The pressure around Jiwon’s penis decreased as Junhoe move his mouth up and down.

“hhhhngggg” Jiwon was not sure if he moaned or groaned or grunted. Whichever vocalization came from him was the result of the most pleasurable sensation he ever had, at least at that point in his life.

But he was about to give Junhoe more of that.

Jiwon stretch out next to Junhoe. His dick was in Junhoe’s mouth, he bent toward him slightly and pulled his entire cock in. The head of his shaft hit the back of Junhoe’s mouth with a little too much force, and Junhoe started to gag. He pulled back and tried to breathe.

“It’s okay, baby.”

Junhoe looked at Jiwon.

Those words, no one had ever called Junhoe ‘baby’. Jiwon reached his arms around Junhoe’s buttocks and squeezed each cheek.

He slid his dick more gently into Junhoe’s mouth. Jiwon put his finger into his mouth and got it wet.

“Uhmm” Junhoe moans as Jiwon’s finger found Junhoe’s ass pucker. He circled it with his wet index finger, and Jiwon felt a vibration from Junhoe.

To hear Junhoe moan excites Jiwon. He felt a sensation akin to happiness inside that he can’t describe. It came from knowing that he was giving Junhoe a pleasure. He slipped his finger inside him, and Junhoe shifted his hips away from Jiwon and gasped. His breaths became short, and he turned to face Jiwon.

They kissed again deeply, and Junhoe pulled Jiwon on top. Junhoe spat into his hand and wrapped it around Jiwon’s cock.

“Uhmmmmm”

Jiwon spat into his hand and got Junhoe’s hole nice and wet. He continued to finger it and push his finger deeper and deeper inside. With Junhoe’s left hand behind Jiwon’s neck, he pulled their heads together and began sucking on Jiwon’s tongue.

“Uhmmmm Jiwon” Junhoe spread his legs wider apart, and with his right hand, he guided Jiwon’s cock and rubbed the head against his ass. Somehow, he pivoted his hips as he pulled on Jiwon’s dick.

The head of Jiwon’s cock pushed inside Junhoe. “I want all of you Jiwon, please give it to me” he said, his voice was just a whisper.

Jiwon complied and began to push himself a little farther inside him. He used his spit to lubricate his dick as he moved it in and out.

The feeling was intense.

Junhoe began to suck on Jiwon’s tongue and lips.

Jiwon moan a barely audible “yes” as his dick entered him up to the hilt. He repositioned his hands behind Junhoe’s knees and pulled them to his sides.

Junhoe’s knees were just below Jiwon’s armpits.

He began to rhythmically fuck Junhoe.

Raw

Hard

Fast

Deep

Junhoe’s hands moved to Jiwon’s ass cheeks, and he pulled Jiwon to him with each inward thrust. Low guttural groans accompanied their love-making.

“Uhmmm”

Jiwon felt a sensation that he’s sure he’d never felt before.

He looked into Junhoe’s eyes. And Junhoe was looking directly into him.

Junhoe began to breathe more rapidly.

His mouth opened slightly, and his jaw tensed. His eyes rolled up, and his body stiffened. “Uhhhmmmmhhh” a grunt from deep within him was followed by a high-pressure squirting stream of cum.

At the same time, Junhoe’s ass tightened around Jiwon’s dick. The pressure was intense; it made Jiwon’s thrust even harder. He felt himself getting close.

Jiwon’s hands released Junhoe’s knees and slipped under his back and held onto his shoulders. With one final deep thrust, Jiwon unloaded inside him. He kept pumping him with lighter and lighter thrusts; each time Jiwon felt himself spurts more cum.

Jiwon looked down; Junhoe was covered in a mix of their sweat and his own ejaculate.

A smile formed on his lips, and Jiwon started kissing him again.

Junhoe reached up and brushed back Jiwon’s damp bangs and Jiwon rolled onto his back and pulled Junhoe over on him; he straddled Jiwon’s leg and started to kiss his chest.

Jiwon held him tightly. He felt his own warm cum trickle from Junhoe’s man-hole onto his leg.

“I want to do this again and again. Feeling you inside me was -” Junhoe paused and looked Jiwon directly in the eye.

Jiwon could see his eyes moisten. “I don’t know how to describe it. I’ve only done it once before, and it was nothing like this. This time was incredible. It was as though I wanted to be a part of you, and I was.”

Jiwon smiles and drew Junhoe closer, so their foreheads could touch. There was some resistance from the drying cum, and they both laughed a little as the glue holding their abdomens together released with a crackle.

“If this is what falling in love is like, I never want to stop falling in love with you.” Jiwon said as he kissed Junhoe gently; his arms held Junhoe, and he didn't want to let Junhoe go.

They listened to the almost silence; only their slow breathing interrupted the stillness. The minutes passed, but Jiwon was content just being with Junhoe.

Without stirring, Junhoe broke the silence. “So how are we going to do this?” His voice had a serious tone.

“Do the falling in love thing?”

“No, Jiwon~ Get from the bed to the shower. I think we’re stuck together again,” he chuckled.

“Like this?” Jiwon grabbed his ass cheeks and swung their legs off the bed. “Now, wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist.” Jiwon stood up and carried his princess into the bathroom and into their new life together.


End file.
